


softies alert

by 127ghouls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Catboys, Cute, Fluff, Jongin is a softie, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Sehun is a little brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: Just two catboys going on with their everyday lives.





	softies alert

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I did. I just want cute sekai for myself, so.

Sehun rolls around his bed, cheek rubbing against the baby pink silk sheets that cover the lower half of his very naked body, the fabric coiling around his long legs. The sunlight passing through open curtains hits his face and the catboy purrs in annoyance upon waking earlier than he’s supposed to. Footsteps thump loudly against carpeted hallway and an overly excited Jongin jumps in Sehun’s bed, shaking the other’s form.

“Hun, hun! Wake up! Mom said we’re going out to do grocery shopping!”

Jongin straddles the other’s waist and lightly bounces, his jean-clad bottom rubbing down Sehun’s taut stomach. Sehun, now completely awake, stares up at Jongin with a slight frown.

“It’s so early, nini. I want to sleep more.”

“Noooo, we’ll go shopping and eat outside! Come on!”

Sehun’s ears flatten on top of his head to block the noise. Jongin pouts and runs his fingers through Sehun’s hair to gently scratch on the other catboy’s scalp while his own tail sways from side to side. A soft sigh escapes Sehun’s lips and Jongin leans down to rest himself on top of the other, cheek pressing on a hard chest.

“You don’t want to go with us, Hunnie? But why,” The tanned catboy runs a hand from Sehun’s head down to the side of his neck and stopping on his chest, feeling the heat radiating off the other’s skin. Jongin’s pout deepens before he looks at Sehun again who’s now sniffling and rubbing his reddening nose.

“You’re sick! Why didn’t you tell me?”

The door opens once again to reveal a woman in her 30s wearing a light brown trench coat, seemingly ready to get the two catboys. “Why isn’t Sehun ready yet? We have to avoid the heavy traffic, boys.”

“Sehun is sick, mommy. He can’t go…”

The woman steps inside and places a hand on Sehun’s forehead. “Then we’ll have to go without him, Jongin.”

Jongin immediately shakes his head at that and he feels the body beneath him squirm. He gets off of Sehun and sits on the edge of the bed instead.

“Mom, can I please stay home with Hunnie? I’ll take care of him. I promise to be good! Mom can meet her friends today and I’ll keep the house clean.”

Sehun finally sits up with puffy eyes shifting between their mom and Jongin. They both hear a sigh before a sounding kiss is planted on their cheeks.

“Alright. Just make sure you guys are behave until I come back, okay?”

“Yes, mom!”

Jongin salutes as the woman finally leaves and he quickly gets off the bed, pulling the sheets to properly cover Sehun’s lower body.

“Hunnie, I’ll cook some porridge for you. Don’t move too much!”

Jongin leaves the room to go straight to the kitchen, leaving the sick catboy in his bed. Sehun takes time to stare into space before stretching with a yawn, moaning softly when his joints pop before he slides off his bed. He covers himself with the blanket before following Jongin to the kitchen, finding the other in obvious disorder as Jongin tries to figure out which tools to use for his porridge.

“You’re so stupid, Nini.”

“I told you not to move too much!”

Sehun rolls his eyes and walks to the living room and sits in front of the fireplace. There he spreads his blanket on the floor and lies down, curling up to hug himself. The fire provides satisfying warmth to the catboy and Sehun closes his eyes, with the sound of clanking pans the last thing he hears before sleep takes him once again.

 

 

 

He licked his fingers clean before dipping them again in a bowl of Cheetos before the door opened and six year-old Sehun jumped in his seat, startled when he heard an unfamiliar purring. His mom walked in with a boy in her arms and Sehun got a waft of an odd scent hitting his nose that made him frown. What was a catboy doing in his mommy’s arms?

The woman put the catboy down and warm, chocolate brown eyes met Sehun’s. Sehun glared at the other, making the other catboy whimper, grasping the woman’s sleeves.

“Sehun, meet Jongin. He’ll be staying with us from now on.”

The catboy, Jongin, had brown fluffy hair and was skinny. He had what it seemed to be a permanent pout on his lips that for some reason, irritated Sehun to the core. Was this catboy acting cute to steal _HIS_ mommy away from him?

Sehun crawled to where they were and sat right in front of Jongin, who was trying to hide behind their owner. Jongin was looking expectantly at him and Sehun, feeling extremely bratty today, glanced at his mommy before reaching out to scratch down Jongin’s arm, making the other cry out in pain.

“Sehun!”

The woman crouched and checked Jongin’s arm, glad that it was only a light scratch and Sehun didn’t draw blood. There were red lines forming on Jongin’s skin and instead of feeling sorry, Sehun huffed and crawled back to his spot, tail swaying annoyingly behind him. He watched his mommy apply ointment on the other catboy’s arm, cooing as she tried to calm the crying Jongin. Sehun pouted at the sight and pushed his Cheetos away for all of a sudden the food tasted bland.

A week passed by and Jongin was still there. Sehun peeked from behind the door as his mommy got in the car. When she was finally out of sight, he happily gathered his toys and spread them all over the floor. He pretended not to hear careful steps approaching.

“Can I play with you?”

Sehun turned his back on Jongin and continued to bump his toy cars. He’d ignore the catboy until Jongin gives up just like yesterday and the other days.

“Sehun? Can I play with you?”

He planned to keep acting deaf but Jongin, clumsy Jongin accidentally stepped on Sehun’s tail and Sehun screeched, quickly facing the other with a harsh glare while he caressed his tail against his chest.

“Bad kitty! Jongin is a bad kitty!”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to!”

Sehun sniffled and crawled to the other side, pulling his toys closer. Jongin walked away and disappeared in the kitchen and for a second, Sehun got curious as to what the other was doing but he dismissed the thought and picked up the cars again.

A moment later there was a bowl of froot loops cereal in front of Sehun and Jongin sat next to him.

“I’m sorry again, Hunnie. Please be nice to Nini…”

Sehun wondered how Jongin knew froot loops cereal was his favorite but now he didn’t care anymore – the other catboy only wanted to get on his good side and be friends with him and Sehun had been nothing but rude since the day Jongin arrived.

He took the bowl and started eating and he felt a pair of hopeful eyes on him. Sehun scooped some loops with his spoon and brought it close to Jongin’s mouth. Jongin opened up and ate the offered food, returning the smile Sehun gave him for the first time.

They became closer after that. The two catboys were always found together, whether at home or whenever their mom took them to the park to play with other hybrids. They wouldn’t say it but they’ve become each other’s best friend – sleeping together, eating together, taking baths together and everything’s never done without the other.

Sometimes, Sehun refused to do things without Jongin. That was never a problem when they were younger but as years passed, Jongin hoped that Sehun learned to grow out of his old habits. Sehun loved taking a bath together and younger Jongin would always be happy every time they get in the tub and play with rubber duckies but being fifteen and hit with puberty, he wished that Sehun learned to feel shy and bathe on his own.

He managed to avoid Sehun one day and the outcome was ugly. Jongin learned the hard way not to upset the other. Sehun had thrown a tantrum and ruined Jongin’s bed, clawing on the sheets and ripping his pillows open.

“Sehun! What did you do to my bed,” Jongin barged inside the other’s room and found Sehun on his stomach, painting his nails navy blue. The color looked great on Sehun’s pale hands.

“It’s because you don’t want to bathe with me anymore.”

Jongin sighed and took his spot on the floor, and rested his head on the bed while his hand reached out to hold Sehun’s. “You don’t understand, Sehun. We’re not kids anymore.”

Sehun scoffed and tossed the nail polish to the side.

“So? Just admit that you don’t want to be with me anymore and that you found better catboys to play with.”

“It’s not that.”

The other wouldn’t open his mind no matter what Jongin said. It was a pain to see Sehun naked and it was so hard for Jongin to keep himself from popping a boner. Sehun is just so, so pretty and Jongin’s heart fluttered every time he was near the other. He didn’t know when he started feeling this way but it didn’t matter since he didn’t plan on doing anything about it – he just wanted to keep it at bay.

Jongin promised to bathe with Sehun again and Sehun hugged him tight.

“You’re the best, Nini!”

Well, that was just one of his little problems. Sehun also liked walking around naked, especially during winter. It was ironic, but Sehun preferred being naked and sitting in front of the fireplace to warm up. They’ve developed the habit of cuddling naked in front of the fireplace, falling asleep and waking up with a blanket covering their bodies – must be their mommy finding them in that situation again.

They gladly grew out of that, though. Jongin doesn’t remember when they stopped but when he realized it, it’s been a while. Sehun didn’t seem to be mad about it, too, so he thought everything’s good. They went on with their lives.

One day, when it was time to shower, Sehun closed the door in Jongin’s face before the other could enter.

“Hun?”

“No more bathing together! Go away!”

Jongin didn’t question it but his heart broke. He wanted it before but now that Sehun, abruptly and out of the blue, decided to stop washing up with Jongin, he thought it hurt more than it should. Sehun grew up, right?

They both grew out of all their old habits but there’s one thing Jongin kept in himself – his blooming feelings for the other catboy.

 

 

 

“Hun? Wake up…”

Jongin gently shakes Sehun’s shoulder.

“Nini..?”

“Eat your porridge now, so you’ll feel better later.”

He guides the other in sitting up. Jongin wraps the blanket around Sehun before they walk to the kitchen.

“Here, let me feed you – “

“I want bubble tea.”

Jongin blinks and stops swirling the spoon in the bowl. “What?”

“I want bubble tea, Jongin. Let’s go out and have bubble tea.”

“But you’re sick and – “

“Stupid Nini I said I want bubble tea!”

Jongin watches Sehun stomp stubbornly and sighs as his resolve begins to crumble. He scratches his twitching ear and sighs before leading the other back in his room to put clothes on him and soon they’re out of the house and heading straight to the nearest boba shop.

 

 

 

Sehun takes him time staring at the menu and the line starts getting long. Jongin’s tail sways and hits Sehun’s, effectively getting the other’s attention.

“We need to order now, Hunnie.”

Sehun nods and leans against the counter. “Blueberry milktea, please. What’s yours, Nini?”

Jongin takes out his wallet and pulls out a bill. He realizes his money’s not enough to buy for two cups so he shakes his head and puts the bill on the counter. “I’m not buying, Hunnie.”

Sehun doesn’t ask him why. When they get their order, the two catboys take a vacant table and Sehun starts drinking his boba, humming while chewing the tapioca balls. Jongin looks outside and watches the light snowfall.

“Jongin, let’s share.”

Jongin puts his attention on Sehun again. The other pushes the cup closer to him – Sehun must have realized the truth and is feeling guilty that he’s the only one drinking boba. Jongin takes a few sips and lets Sehun drink more.

“You have something on your lip.”

Sehun tries to wipe it off but misses it. Jongin giggles and leans in, kissing away the excess milk tea. When he pulls away, Sehun’s cheeks are redder than before.

“Um, thank you.”

“No biggie.”

Sehun looks away. He tears the lid off the cup and throws the straw in the bin next to their table before drinking his milk tea straight from the cup. When he knows the top of his lip is covered with excess milk (and tea), he faces Jongin again and tugs the other’s sleeve. Jongin gets the message, kissing the milk tea away and he does it again and again until Sehun finishes his drink.

Sehun is a little too happy when they walk back home.

 

 

The next day, Sehun starts to feel better. He thought the bubble tea would make his condition worse but his mommy’s medicines are the best. He wears his slippers and runs to Jongin’s room, planning to drag the other outside and play in the snow.

“Jongin, Jongin, Jonginie!”

Sehun gasps sharply when he takes in the sight of the other. Jongin’s tail is tightly wrapped around his leg and his ears are down, and he’s shaking terribly.

“Oh no, Nini is sick…”

Without a second thought, Sehun carries Jongin in his arms, biting back a groan while going downstairs. Jongin isn’t heavy due to his skinny frame but he’s not light too. Sehun puts him down in front of the fireplace and takes off both of their clothes before taking Jongin in his arms again, sharing his body heat while cuddling the sick catboy. Sehun lets Jongin snuggle closer and bury his face on the crook of the catboy’s pale neck before closing his eyes, letting himself go back to dreamland.

When Jongin wakes up a few hours later, his stomach is grumbling and he hears pans clanking from the kitchen, their mom probably preparing lunch for all of them. He pulls away for a bit and looks at Sehun’s sleeping face, admiring how angelic the other looks. Jongin looks down and sees the lack of clothes but instead of feeling bothered like he expected, he smiles and scoots up so his face is closer to Sehun’s.

His eyes wander down and stop on a pinkish pair of lips. Jongin doesn’t think twice and kisses the catboy, letting their lips touch gently for a few seconds before pulling away. When he does, Sehun is staring at him.

“Do you like soft things, Nini?”

Jongin nods and tightens his arm around Sehun.

“Do you want to kiss me more?”

He nods again. Sehun smiles cheekily and caresses Jongin’s leg with his tail.

“Okay, let’s kiss a lot from now on.”

Sehun holds Jongin’s hand and places it on his chest before he leans in, capturing Jongin’s lips with his. They might have heard a gasp coming from their mommy but the two catboys don’t care as they snuggle closer to each other and continue to kiss, with Jongin leaving short pecks on Sehun’s lips, feeling his heart flutter at the sound of the other’s soft giggles.

This might be another habit that Sehun will develop, and Jongin wishes they both don’t grow out of it.

 


End file.
